Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flat cable.
Related Art
A flat cable is known. The flat cable has a plurality of insulated wires, each of which is arranged parallel to each other, includes a conductor covered with insulating resin, and united together. When such the flat cable is used, the insulating resin of the end of the insulated wire is removed to expose the conductor. A method of irradiating the polyurethane coating of a polyurethane coated wire with YAG laser to remove it is disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. H05-12919. Also, a method of irradiating the polyimide coating of a polyimide coated wire with CO2 laser to remove it is disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. H05-274921.